


A Halloween Treat

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Candy, Canon Disabled Character, Couch Cuddles, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Falling Asleep on Someone, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, Flash Fic, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Halloween, Kissing, Movie Night, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson's Prosthetic Hand, Sugar Highs and Crashes, Tumblr Prompt, Twizzlers, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: It's Daisy's first Halloween after she returns to SHIELD.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skyson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyson/gifts), [BrilliantlyHorrid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrilliantlyHorrid/gifts).



> One of my friends requested some Halloween prompts, and CaptainSkyson offered: _Too much candy and sugar-highs and sugar crashes and waking up sprawled together in some public area. Make-outs optional :D_ which I got permission to steal because the prompt leapt out at me.

"What's going on?" Daisy asks curiously when she walks into the common area and finds Phil, Mack, and May giggling together. (May is giggling? That's an uncommon sight and sound, but it makes Daisy's spirits lift a little.) They turn towards her, still laughing and their happiness seems to curl around her, pulling her towards them even as she hesitates by the door. 

Mack comes over and lightly touches her shoulder. "Hey Tremors," he says in his softest, warmest voice. "We're having a Halloween candy and movie night. You'll join us, won't you?" 

She appreciates the way he phrases it, as if he understands that she's still hesitant about being around her old team. 

"I don't know," she says. Part of her wants to join them, it seems like a fun way to spend the evening, and god knows she's had too many evenings alone in the months she's been away.

"We'd like you to stay for a bit," May says with a smile, coming over to Daisy's side as Mack moves back towards the couch. "We've all missed you." Daisy doesn't miss the way May's eyes flick towards Phil as she says this, and as if that's his cue, Phil approaches, while May goes back to the table in front of the couch and picks up the handful of DVDs there.

"I brought Twizzlers just for you," Phil says softly, and she has to swallow a lump of emotion at the sudden recollection of the two of them eating Twizzlers en route to The Retreat, and him comparing her to Lola.

"Maybe one movie," she concedes, and his whole face lights up as he smiles at her.

"Good." He startles her by casually wrapping his arm around her shoulders and guiding her over to the couches, and she surprises herself by not shrugging him off.

May and Mack are already settled on the other couch, so she sits down next to Phil, and he slowly lowers his arm, as if he'd rather go on holding her. Mack picks up two remotes, and dims the lights with one, then starts the DVD with the second while May holds out a bowl of mini chocolate bars, that Phil accepts, then offers to Daisy. 

She takes a couple of her favourites, and he grins at her, then grabs a handful of both and dumps them in her lap, takes four for himself, then passes the bowl back to May. 

"Are you trying to rot my teeth?" Daisy teases him as she unwraps the first candy.

He chuckles. "It's traditional to overindulge on Halloween candy."

"If you're five," she says.

"Shh!" hisses Mack, and Phil smirks at her, then nudges her elbow with his, before pulling out a packet of Twizzlers. 

"You're spoiling me, Phil," she says in his ear, and is surprised when he shivers. 

He turns his head towards her and speaks very softly in her ear undercover of the opening titles and the loud music blasting out, "You're worth spoiling. I'd like to spoil you always."

It's Daisy's turn to shiver this time – his tone is very sincere, and his expression is very intense, and she wonders just what it is he's telling her.

The evening wears on, and Daisy eats far too much candy – as does Phil. She notices May and Mack have switched to eating popcorn and pretzels while she and Phil have stuck to the mini bars of chocolate, and Twizzlers. She can feel the effects of the sugar – a high not dissimilar to being drunk, and she finds herself giggling with Phil over nothing, everything seeming far funnier than it really is. His arm's around her shoulders again, and every now and again she rests her head on his shoulder. 

She's startled when he nuzzles the side of her neck, but she shivers with pleasure as his mouth moves over her skin. She whispers his name, and he lifts his head, and even though it's dark in the common area, aside from the light from the TV screen in the corner, she can see the desire in his eyes. She leans towards him and he meets her, his mouth hot and needy as he kisses her. She clutches the back of his neck, holding him steady, and scrapes her nails across his skin as he deepens the kiss, and she feels the surge of arousal that rushes through his body in response to her gesture, and it's matched by a rising tide of arousal in her own body.

It's only when there's a loud explosion on the TV that Daisy's brought back to her surroundings, and she instantly feels mortified at making out with Phil Coulson in a public place in front of May and Mack. But when she looks over at the other couch, May is gone, and Mack's asleep. 

Phil slides his prosthetic hand under her tank, his fingers curling around her ribs, and he begins kissing her again, pressing her against the back of the couch as his hand slides up her side. She moans into his mouth as she tugs his polo shirt free of his pants, and it's Phil's turn to moan as she slides her right hand up his side, before she brushes her thumb against his nipple.

"Fuck, Daisy," he whispers, sounding shocked. 

They might be the two most beautiful words she's ever heard him utter, she thinks as she climbs onto his lap and kisses him more forcefully. She's startled all over again when he unfastens her jeans, then insinuates his left hand into her clothes and touches his fingertips to her sex.

"Fuck, Phil," she gasps, shocked, yet desperate for more. "Inside me, please."

He grunts, then manoeuvres his hand until he's able to slip two fingers into her by-now slick heat. The buzz from his prosthetic hand adds to her pleasure, and she comes hard and fast, her mouth relentless on his. He continues to finger her, and she moans again as he builds her up to a second orgasm which is far more intense than the first.

She's embarrassed to realise she's crying as she comes down from both her orgasm and the sugar rush from the candy, and Phil wraps his right arm across her back, kisses the top of her head, then her cheek.

"It's okay to cry, Daisy," he whispers. "Let it all out."

She wakes some time later with a groan, feeling completely hungover and wincing against the light as someone turns them back on. She lifts her head, realising that she and Phil are sprawled out along the length of one of the couches, their limbs thoroughly entangled. She squints in the direction of the doorway and is relieved to see it's May. Of Mack there's no sign, and she can only assume he went to bed like a sensible person. 

As she shifts Phil wakes, and his arms tighten around her body and he murmurs, "Good morning, Daisy," in a sleepy tone. She glances down to answer him and notices his eyes are still closed, and before she can speak his mouth is on hers, albeit in a far gentler kiss.

"Um," she mutters, and his eyes open, then he gives her the softest, sweetest smile she's ever seen on his face, and she feels as if her whole body is melting.

A throat is cleared pointedly, and Phil turns his head and sees May standing in the doorway, her gaze averted. He turns back to Daisy, and his eyes are alight with amusement.

"Morning, Phil," she whispers, and she presses her lips to his briefly, before pulling herself off him. He's thoroughly aroused, she can tell, both from his vibrations and from his erection which had been pressing against her thigh before she moved.

"I'll clear this lot up," May says, breaking into their rapt contemplation of each other. "You two had better shower and change before breakfast. We've got a mission briefing in a couple of hours, remember."

"Thanks, Melinda," Phil says, and sits up. 

She keeps her eyes averted as she begins gathering up the empty bowls and beer bottles from the night before, and Daisy feels a pang of guilt about the fact that she and Phil were making out last night, while May is on her own because of Daisy.

Before she can get too lost in her guilt, however, Phil grabs her right hand in his left, and gently tugs, leading her away from the common area. She suddenly remembers that last night he'd had his fingers inside her, and she feels heat flooding her face at the recollection. She'd half expected him to be embarrassed about what's happened, but all she can read in his vibrations is joy and contentment.

"Are you okay about this?" she asks, squeezing his hand to emphasise her question.

"I'm okay with it if you are," he answers. "Are you okay with this?"

She feels a smile stealing over her face. "Yeah, Phil, I'm okay with this."

He grins, then ducks into the doorway of an empty room, pulling her after him. He backs her against the wall and presses his body against hers while he kisses her, and she can't resist dropping her free hand between their bodies to cup his still-hard cock beneath the denim of his jeans.

"I want this, Daisy," he says. "I want you." His cheeks flush. "I've wanted you for an embarrassingly long time."

"I never dared to want you," she tells him.

"But now?"

"Now I want you more than I've ever wanted anything in my life."

He gives her a blindingly bright smile, then leads her back into the hall and hurries them towards the bunks. He ducks into his bunk, and once they're inside, he turns to her and says, "I don't want to put any pressure on you, but I want you right now. Please."

The 'please' floors her, and she nods eagerly, then drags him across to the bed, and tumbles him onto it. This is the best Halloween she's ever had.


End file.
